Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 17)
Chapter 17 is the seventh chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Lovelace Joins". Plot (In Adelie-Land) *Manny: Man, i miss this place. *Rio: We're home. *Nestor: We are finally back at Adelie-Land. *Raul: Wanna stay at our house? *Phoenix: Let's just focus on our mission to restoring our only food supply. *Raul: Okay. No more homes since our adventure is here. *Rio: That's right Manny. *Manny: What will mom and dad do about me? *Phoenix: When they find out that the fish supply is back, they will think you're a hero. *Manny: Yes. A leopard seal will never find us. *Phoenix: That's true, but in the forbidden shore, only the humans are likely to find us. *Manny: Yes, in the ships. *Phoenix: Don't forget about those killer whales. *Manny: Killer whales? *Phoenix: Yes. They are another one of our predators. If we can outsmart them, we'll be ok. *Manny: Yes. We know. *Phoenix: Anyway, we need to focus on our mission of restoring the food supply. *Mumble: But first, i have to meet Lovelace. *Phoenix: We have to meet Lovelace. Don't forget about us, brother. (Around a mile in Adelie-Land, they meet- What? Lovelace is seen missing in his pile) *Phoenix: Ok, where is Lovelace? *Rio: He's gone. I thought everyone is holding their lovestones for their questions. *Raul: And i don't know where he is. *Phoenix: I bet he was captured. *Mumble: No, look. (The penguins saw Lovelace laying down) *Manny: Hey Lovelace, is there something wrong? *Raul: His throat might be hurting. *Phoenix: He's got what looks like a holder for six soda cans. It's choking him. *Manny: Yeah, someone need to do something. *Phoenix: We have got to try and get the thing off him. *Rio: No, he's hurt right now. *Phoenix: Let's take him with us to the forbidden shore. *Rio: No. He's not moving at all. *Phoenix: We can't just leave that thing to suffocate him. We have to do something. *Mumble: Just one question and l want a straight answer. Where do l find the mystic beings? *Rio: Why don't he speak? *Ramón: Boy, he's possessed. *Raul: lt's a seizure! lt's a seizure! *Rinaldo: Let do it together. *Raul, Nestor, Rinaldo and Lombardo: ONE, TWO, THREE! *pull over the plastic thing and make Lovelace chock as it got stuck* *Mumble: Guys! *Rio: Stop! Listen! No! Amigos! Amigos! Stop! *Manny: You're hurting him. *Phoenix: The only thing to do for now is leave it on him and take him to the forbidden shore with us. *Rio: No! I will take care of him like a baby. *Phoenix: And how do you suppose you're going to do that? *Rio: I do what i am suppose to do. *Phoenix: Tell me what that is. *Rio: I will take care if you don't move. *Phoenix: Fine, I won't move. *Mumble: You're checking the belly? *Rio: Yes. *Phoenix: Yeah, it seems like it. *Rio: And those soda things are on his neck. *Phoenix: I know. We have to find a way to get them off him. *Rio: No soda. It's just the plastic thing. *Phoenix: I know that it's the plastic thing. *Mumble: That thing on his neck is choking. *Rio: It's too hard to get it out. *Nestor: I know Rio. *Phoenix: I don't know how we can the thing off him. *Lovelace: *get up* *Rio: He's okay. *Phoenix: Thank guin, you're ok. *Rio: Stay calm. Easy. *Phoenix: Take it easy, Lovelace. You'll be ok. *Rio: He'll be fine. *Phoenix: He will be if we can get that thing off him somehow. *Mumble: No. It will hurt him alot. *Phoenix: What do you suggest to do? *Rio: I don't know. Tell him to speak? *Phoenix: That won't work. *Mumble: Lovelace, how did you get that thing around your neck? *Rio: They must have been something from the mystic beings. *Rinaldo: lt was bestowed on him. *Raul: By the mystic beings. *Mumble: They didn't bestow it? *Lovelace: *now talk* No. *Phoenix: Were you swimming when it got caught around your neck? *Rio: He did. (Lovelace started to walk and talk about the Elephant Seals) *Mumble: He want us to go to the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Raul: Yeah. The Land of the Elephant Seals. *Nestor: Alright. We wanted us to go to the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Rio: Yeah, we will go there. (Lovelace hit himself from the camera) *Manny: Lovelace? Are you okay? *Mumble: Come on. Let's take him up. *Phoenix: Alright, let's get going. *Rio: Yeah. Our adventure will continue. *Manny: Now, let's move on. *Phoenix: Alright, onward. *Nestor: Come on tallboy, we can explore many wonderful places. *Phoenix: Yeah. (In a plain) *Manny: So many ice cracks around this place. *Rio: Maybe. Antarctica have some changes to this place. *Phoenix: The season changes are quick. Far faster than in the other continents around the world. *Manny: Penguins live in other continents too like Africa. *Rio: Yeah. It happen sometimes. *Phoenix: Also South America as well. *Manny: So many Alien places to go. *Ramón: You may have been thinking. *Rio: This is crazy. *Phoenix: Our main target is the Forbidden Shore. *Mumble: We know that brother. *Manny: We can get through. *Phoenix: That's if nothing slows us down. *Manny: Nothing is slowing us now. *Phoenix: Maybe not now, but that can change. *Rio: I agree. *Phoenix: For now, we continue on to the Forbidden Shore. *Manny: Come on. Let's go. *Phoenix: We are already heading that way. *???: Mumble! Phoenix! *Raul: Wait. *Rinaldo: What? *Ramón: I hear voices. *???: Mumble! Phoenix! *Mumble: There is a voice. *Phoenix: I heard that. *Lombardo: Where? *Ramón: There's a little voice on the wind. *Raul: Mambo? *Lombardo: Mambo? *Mumble: Listen, listen. *???: Mumble Happy Feet! *Mumble: Gloria? *Lombardo: Gloria! *Mumble: Gloria? *Rinaldo: Hey, you got a stalker. She's obsessed with you, man. *Rio: Come on. It's gotta be her. *Phoenix: It's too dangerous for her where we're going. There has to be a way to send her back to Emperor-Land. MORE TO COME Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 16) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions